


Intruder

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Elured and Elurin left in the woods by Celegorm's servants.





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, translation from Polish. I didn't manage to keep the word limit of drabble (it was 100 in original).

**Intruder**

We know not what awaits us in the old forest of queen Melian. Her Girdle no longer protects this land from enemies, whoever they might be. Our home was destroyed, our parents slaughtered and we have been kidnapped. And it was done by elves, not by Morgoth’s servants.

We have hidden ourselves. It is cold around and the moon is shining on the snow.

He’s calling us. The one with hair like flames, he who led the greatest army of Noldor right into the Enemy’s hands, as we were told. Traitorous servant of Morgoth who calls himself his greatest enemy.

He is looking for us. What will he do once he has found us?

The Girdle is gone, but we are home here and he is the intruder.

He’s gone.

Perhaps he won’t notice us.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave a few words to tell me so. If there's something wrong, please let me know as well, I will do my best to correct myself.


End file.
